Come What May Completed
by palejupiter
Summary: A story of how Amatis Graymark and Stephen Herondale fall back into the love they managed to break when Luke became a werewolf and everything going downhill. No matter how hard Stephen ignored the love he feels, he could not deny it anymore. He needed Amatis and Amatis needed him. Will their secret love come out on the open or would it die with them?
1. Chapter 1

**"All of the Hurt"**

* * *

"Any news from them?" Valentine asked Samuel Pangborn as the Circle meeting took place. Almost every Circle member was present except the those in missions, down to Valentine till the newest recruit, Jeremy Pontemercy. They all sat in a circular table in a circular room, almost how a mundane's senate room looked like.

"None from the last one Valentine." He replied. Samuel Pangborn sat on the left side of Valentine, meaning he was third in command. While on the right side was Stephen Herondale, Valentine's newest second in command after Luke's tragic death.

"What was their last fire message Samuel?" Stephen asked. Keeping his composure. He knew full well who was sent to the most important and dangerous mission they have ever planned. It was just unfortunate that all their female shadowhunters were taking in motherhood, even Céline who sat beside him at the table.

Samuel took a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Valentine, Valentine read the message and nodded then passed on the message to Stephen. The note indicated that Amatis and Hodge arrived in the Adamant Citadel approximately two hours ago before the meeting started.

"Their mission is taking far too long." Stephen said unable to control the panic in his voice.

Valentine sat back on his chair. "Relax Stephen I'm pretty sure it would actually be a struggle to kidnap an Iron Sister since Amatis is the only one that can enter the Adamant Citadel."

"This isn't planned accordingly." Mayrse Lightwood said coming from the other side of the room. "We could have waited for the plan to be executed after a week or two so I can be with Amatis on this mission."

"I agree with Mayrse." Jia Penhallow started. "I believe in Amatis' skills, I mean we all do but this too much Valentine."

Valentine chuckled as the eyes of Mayrse and Jia glared at him. "You think so little of Amatis."

"Besides all Amatis needs to do is get Sister Magdalena out and Hodge can do the rest." Samuel defended.

Jia's frown grew wider. "It would still be difficult. Amatis might be facing hundreds of skilled Iron Sisters by now and since Hodge is a male shadowhunter he would not be able to give aid."

"And what would have you two suggest?" says Valentine as he stood from his seat. "We're running out of weapons and the Clave is starting to get suspicious if keep buying large masses of weapons. We need an Iron Sister to forge weapons for us and since every single female shadowhunter is producing the next generation of shadowhunters, I have nobody to send but Amatis." Valentine's voice echoed in the room. He had a point but Jia and Mayrse wasn't happy about it, even Stephen who sat quietly.

"Oh and if I do may add." Valentine continued. "Amatis was able to handle a pack of wolves back then when she was trying to rescue the both of you."

Mayrse opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off with a loud bang coming from beneath them. The portal down stairs was opening. The rest of the Circle members rushed down the stairs case and saw three figures, two were laying on the floor and the other was standing, a bow at the ready directed at the portal. Amatis stood over the portal as if she was waiting for something to come after them.

"Shut the portal." Stephen ordered as he rushed down the staircase along with Michael Wayland. The two shadowhunters grunted as they pushed on the heavy metal doors. Valentine and Samuel pulled over the two figures that was lying down the floor. Valentine attended to the unconscious Iron Sister while Samuel tended to Hodge's wounds. While Amatis stood at her guars, bow at the ready, waiting for something to come out. Suddenly a loud roar echoed in the room that sent Amatis flying two arrows at the portal as it came to a close.

"What was that Amatis?" Michael asked as they locked the portal.

"I actually have no idea. When I went out of the Adamant Citadel with Sister Magdalena on my back then I saw Hodge being chased by this unknown creature." Amatis explained clearly avoiding a particular pair of eyes.

Stephen looked at Amatis but she was clearly avoiding him. "Can you describe the creature?"

Amatis still refused to look at Stephen so she turned to face Valentine. "It had four legs, scales for a skin but it looked like one big lion. Could it be demon?"

"Now what would a demon have interest with Hodge?" Says Valentine as he hauled the unconscious Iron Sister in his arms. "Robert." Valentine called out. Robert stepped out behind his wife to help assist Valentine. "Put Sister Magdalena in the brig. We'll come back for her when she wakes."

"What happened to Hodge?" Jocelyn asked softly as she stood from above the stairs with a hand on her belly fully pregnant.

Amatis smiled at the sight of Jocelyn. "He tripped and fell face first as he tried to out run the creature." Amatis snorted with a grin. "I had to drag him all the way to the portkey of the portal."

"Poor Hodge." Jocelyn commented while the other members did their best to stifle their laughs. "Take him to the infirmary Jeremy."

The young shadowhunter did what he was told with the help of Michael Wayland. As Amatis was suddelny swarmed with shadowhunters, asking how she was. Amatis still felt Stephen's eyes on her but she refused to acknowledge his presence. Shortly Valentine came up and called everyone back up the room to have a debriefing for Amatis.

Amatis made everyone go up first and she went up last but little did she know that Stephen was behind her. He watched her limp on her way up. From the trail of blood Amatis was leaving Stephen concluded that she lost her stele and that she has a deep cut on left thigh.

"Sure you don't want to fix that up?" Stephen suggested from behind.

Amatis did not turn to look at Stephen. "The wound is an evidence to what the creature is. I can heal it later."

Stephen went up another step inching himself closer behind Amatis. "A memory rune can suffice with that information. We might be able to identify the creature through what you have seen."

Amatis turned and looked at Stephen with an amused look. "It's just a cut Stephen. I won't die from it."

Stephen went up another step, their eyes meeting each other. Stephen searched Amatis' face. He saw the changes in her face, there were dark moons underneath her beautiful baby blue eyes, her cheekbones was more prominent than before, indicating weight loss. Stephen had to fight every inch in his gut to pull Amatis into his arms. He did not agree to let Amatis lead the mission but what could he have done? Valentine calls the shots and even if Stephen was second in command everyone would still undergo Valentine's orders.

Amatis broke away from his gaze and mounted the steps of the stairs, wincing and biting her lip from the pain she received every time she climbed up the steps.

"It hurts doesn't? Stephen asks as he mounted the steps ahead of Amatis. "Put a healing rune on it. An iratze will do."

"Not all hurt I've felt faded away with an iratze." Says Amatis as she stepped up with all of her strength to take another step that would make her eye to eye with Stephen. Amatis swallowed as she took a look from the eyes of the person she used to love. She could never deny how his blue eyes always took her breath away. But those eyes looked at her now with no emotion, no love.

"Especially when the hurt you've felt came from those who promised that they wouldn't be the cause of it. You see Stephen I've learned how to take in pain for I've already felt the worst one." says Amatis as she watched Stephen's face contort and as a sharp stab of pain crept up his chest. For Amatis the greatest pain that she ever felt was when Stephen left her. He took one last look at Amatis and went up the stairs.

Amatis watched Stephen go as a single tear bloomed out of her eyes then down on her cheeks. Amatis hastily wiped the tears away and continued to climb up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hidden Doubts"

* * *

The Circle meeting took place with everyone seated back at their seats except Amatis. This has always been the routine when a mission has been either accomplished or failed. Each member can ask how, when and why certain events took place. Before the mission took place Amatis and Hodge agreed that it would be Hodge who did the talking for Amatis hated being bombarded with questions especially if Valentine was the one doing all the talking.

The interrogation was almost done as Mayrse asked the last question: "Can you tell us again how Hodge got hurt and how you managed to escape the Adamant Citadel."

Amatis sighed completely exhausted by everything before she spoke. "After I was able to place a sedating rune on Sister Magdalena, I carried her on my back. Escaped on the away from the citadel using there underground passage. When-"

"And how did you discover this underground passage in the citadel?" Amatis was cut off by Jia.

"I happen to just stumble downwards the staircase and encountered the passage way. I took out Hodge's scarf that was in my possession and placed a tracking rune that led me up into the surface where I found Hodge being chased by a mysterious creature. He fell face first as he ran and dodge the blows of the creature." Amatis explained with a hint of irritation on her voice. Jia and Mayrse noticed but thought better of it for Amatis already had a rough night. But Stephen on the other hand felt that Amatis was hiding something.

Valentine stood and was followed by other Circle members. "Amatis Graymark, thank you for your candor and bravery. May the Angel bless you for the success of your mission." Valentine announced and everyone clapped.

Amatis did not smile nor took a bow at their applause. She simply nodded at Valentine and rushed out of the room. Everyone took this as a note that the meeting was over so they stood and one by one they left. Stephen however was helping Céline stand as pregnancy overwhelms her.

"Breathe Céline." Stephen ordered as he saw his wife struggle as she stood. He had both of his hand on her back as she helped her stand. Stephen could feel the weight and plumpness of her body. He could also see the huge bulge of his unborn child. But every minute he had always wished that Amatis would be in Celine's place. That it was Amatis bearing his child and not Céline.

"I'm not going into labor Stephen." Céline joked with small chuckle as she was finally able to stand. "The child is just heavy."

"I know." Says Stephen looked at Céline's young and beautiful face. It was no doubt that when Stephen saw Céline she was truly a head turner, truly beautiful inside and out. She was a gentle girl and easy to love. Stephen grew to love Céline but not the way he truly loved Amatis.

"Stephen?" Says Céline as she noticed Stephen staring at her.

"Sorry I was just admiring you." He lied. Stephen cupped Céline's blushing face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

As Stephen kissed his wife he heard a person clear his throat. Stephen pulled away and looked behind him. Valentine had a smirk on his face and Stephen grew suspicious. Céline looked over Stephen's shoulder and saw Valentine. She looked at Valentine then to her husband. With a sigh she caressed Stephen's face.

"I guess you still have some business to do." Céline says with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew better than to make Stephen stay for he wouldn't.

Stephen kissed Céline's forehead before he spoke. "Take the carriage and I'll be home by midnight."

Céline nodded and slowly walked away while Stephen took out his stele and placed a speech rune on his neck as he walked towards Valentine.

"I see Céline is well?" Valentine asked as he placed his arm around Stephen's shoulder and patted him lightly.

Stephen nodded. "All is well. A few more weeks and I'll be seeing my son."

"A son!" Valentine exclaimed feeling proud that so far all of his members have sons even he was proud that he'll have a son.

"Yes. A son. We'll name him Isaiah." Stephen said.

Valentine thought about the name for quite a moment before he spoke. "It means God's salvation. Am I right?"

"Yes." Says Stephen. "Valentine what is the real reason why you called me? I doubt that this is about my son."

"You're right Stephen. This isn't about your son." Valentine says as walked towards a window. "This is about your old wife." He said.

Stephen froze at what Valentine has said and did not speak for he did not understand.

"Stephen let me ask you this." Valentine says as walked towards a window looking out at the city of Idris, Alicante. "How well do you know Amatis?"

Stephen cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uhm... I think I know her quite well for she was my wife."

"Since you claim to know her that well..." Says Valentine as he took out a stele from his pocket. "You can tell whether she's lying or not, whether she is hiding something."

Stephen's brows furrowed as he thought about Amatis' interrogation a while ago. Her information was vague and incomplete and on the side note Stephen noticed her irritation. Something was on her mind, something must have happened that made her keep secrets from the Circle and the question was why? Why was she keeping secrets from them.

After the thought that Stephen had, he looked up at Valentine. "I agree she is keeping something from us." Says Stephen. "Do you think she ratted us out to the Clave?"

Valentine shook his head making his platinum hair sway in the moonlight. "Amatis would not do that. She knows what's at stake if she did." With that said Valentine smirked at Stephen and thought: 'Your life is at stake if she did that.'

"But I am curious about one thing." Valentine continued. "Never have I ever heard of an underground passage in the Adamant Citadel. Ever. Not even our scholars were able to mention that to us as we formulated the plan."

Stephen crossed his arms realizing where this was leading. "What do you suggest we do Valentine?"

Valentine turned away from the window and leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets, thinking. "I have thought of a plan but it has to be done quickly."

"What is it then?" Stephen asked.

Valentine walked towards Stephen, his black eyes meeting Stephen's beautiful cerulean eyes. Valentine placed his hands on both of Stephen's shoulders and slightly shook him.

"Memory runes are only effective when the certain event has taken place about a minute or approximately an hour." Valentine explained. His eyes looking at Stephen's eyes pleadingly. "I need you to have a look on Amatis' memory from the mission. I realized that if she had knowledge of the Adamant Citadel therefore the Clave must have given her this information. If we did not know then the Clave must have know for they keep records of everything. And I need you Stephen to look into that. The Circle might be at stake, everything that we have planned and hoped for might be at stake."

Stephen swallowed, calculating in his head the probability of Amatis doing something like that. But then again she was capable. More capable of it now that she had nothing to lose.

"I'll do it." says Stephen.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It's my first time actually writing a fanfic and all that so please be gentle with the criticisms and all. Write down any reviews and I want to thank you guys so much for viewing my story.

-nadia


	3. Chapter 3

"Former Home"

* * *

Amatis toweled off her hair as she sat on the edge of her bed. Beside her there was a nightstand with a small cabinet underneath. Amatis pulled the drawer and took her spare stele out. After toweling off her hair with the stele at hand, she took of the towel and threw it across the room landing swiftly inside the hamper. Amatis pulled her nightie up mid way on her thigh and examined her wound. The creature's claws dug deep on her thigh but luckily there was no infection on her wound. She placed an iratze on it before she rode on horseback to prevent herself from bleeding out. It was a good think the Jocelyn lent her a stele. The wound healed quite well with a new set of skin but is wasn't enough so now Amatis was placing another iratze on her thigh, wincing as the stele stung. After Amatis drew two iratze, slowly she felt sleepy and decided to call it a night. She placed her stele on the nightstand and turned her witchlight off. She lay on her on her back, eyes open with a pillow in her arms. Staring at the ceiling Amatis recalled the things that has taken place this day. Everything felt like it was on repeat, she would work in the apothecary, go to the Circle meeting, involve herself with so much missions to distract her from her own emotions only to end the day alone on her bed. Amatis pushed her emotions back down into a bottomless pit of her heart and shut her eyes closed, forcing herself to sleep.

In an hour or so Amatis has officially drifted of into sleep. She had the blankets covered below her waist, both arms holding a pillow, her beautiful caramel locks sprawled on the pillow as her face looked serene and peaceful. As Amatis slept it was as if nothing in the world has caused any pain to her, she looked like a sleeping angel wrapped in so much comfort and this was the sight that Stephen Herondale had every night when they were married and now he is able to see it again. Stephen was standing, frozen in his place like statue as she admired his past wife. Stephen wanted so bad to lay next to her, hold her, kiss her or just even to hear her breathe. He cannot deny the fact that he missed her so much that the mere sight of her right in front of him hurt. Amatis was so close yet so far.

After putting a rune for mobility and silence, Stephen was carefully tracing a numbing rune on Amatis. She would definitely feel the sting of the first rune but it's effects will soon subside, then Stephen would place a sedating rune to prevent Amatis from waking up as he places the last rune which is the memory rune.

Stephen swallowed the lump he felt on his throat as he positioned himself, hunched on top of Amatis, stele pointed at her cheeks and his hand wiping away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. The whole night suddenly went quiet that Stephen could hear his own heart beat in his ears. As the tip of the stele ignited as it came to contact with Amatis' cheeks, Amatis' eyes snapped open making her gasp and Stephen wasn't able to finish the rune, he pulled his hand back. Amatis groggy from her sleep did not recognize the figure in front of her as their eyes met.

"Who are you!" She screamed.

Stephen scrambled on his feet and headed towards the window of the small canal house. As Stephen was about to put his leg out the window he felt as sharp pain on his hair, a hand was yanking his hair dragging him back in the room. Stephen cursed as he twisted Amatis' arm making her cry in pain. Stephen twisted her away and pushed her back on the bed. Amatis was knocked on the bed as she prepared for Stephen's other attack. Stephen dodged all of Amatis' blows, he went on top of her and pinned her wrists on the bed.

"Amatis! Please do not make me do this." Stephen warned. As Amatis struggled beneath him.

"What are you doing here! And what are you doing to me!?" Amatis yelled trying to fight Stephen with all of her strength.

"I'll explain it to you if you stop yelling and fighting me." Says Stephen as his dark blue eyes intently looked at Amatis'.

Amatis searched Stephen's face for anything. Truly wondering what Stephen's motives are for being with her.

Amatis stopped fighting Stephen. He felt her relax underneath him. Stephen sighed with relief that Amatis could still be reasoned with. He took himself off Amatis and pulled her with him so now they were both standing. Stephen could not help how gorgeous Amatis' figure was with the nightie on. His eyes looked all over Amatis, taking her all in. The way her caramel hair swirled down her shoulders, her baby blue eyes glistening and everything about herbwas elegant and gentle. It was as of all of the things they've been through hasn't happened.

* * *

A/N: Finally it's the most awaited Holiday here in the Philippines and I'm absolutely going on an update frenzy. I've been writing the past few weeks and here it is. :( for some sort of reason I feel sad it anyone is actually reading my work. But anyways I hope you guys like this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Coalsce Love

* * *

"Stephen." Amatis called out softly making Stephen snap out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was sent here because Valentine is suspicious of you." Stephen explaines. "He thinks that you and the Clave are working together."

Amatis frowns at Stephen but it slowly turned to anger. "He knows that I cannot do that. He know that there is too much at stake if I do that."

"Valentine wouldn't have sent me here if he did not doubt you." Stephen implied.

Amatis' eyes bore into his. "He sent you here to me hasn't he? Is this his final test for for being his right-hand man? Wasn't leaving me, annulling our marriage enough for Valentine?" Amatis turned around, covering her hand with mouth, trying to control the sobs before she continued. "Hasn't it been enough for you?"

Stephen's eyes ignited in an angry blue, his nostrils flared and his chest heavily heaving. "It has been enough for me Amatis! More than enough!" Stephen voice rose at his frustration finally boiling down. He stomped his way towards Amatis then he grips her shoulders looking into Amatis' terrified face.

"I've had enough about the stupid and sick decisions I have made. I'm tired of this life Amatis. I'm tired of being a way from the only thing that makes me alive live, away from you. I'm not able to hold you, see you, talk to you let alone I cannot see you in my dreams anymore. I miss you Amatis more than my words could say. So believe me if I said that I have had enough. The moment I've left you, I've had enough of this life. I've had enough with the Circle, to my mother and father, to Céline and to Valetine."

Stephen paused and moved his hands to release his grip on Amatis. His eyes lowering down, looking at his feet as Amatis felt sorry for him. In a long time these were the things that Amatis wanted to hear from. But now that things were said and done, she did not know what to say nor feel.

Stephen finally looked up at Amatis and cupped her face. "Most of all" he inched his face closer to hers "I've had enough of being away from you" Amatis snaked her hands on Stephen's neck inching herself closer as she could possibly get. "Now that your here" Stephen breathed on her lips. " I won't let this pass."

"Stephen-" Amatis began to protest halfheartedly but her words were clamped down with a pair of soft lips.

Stephen kissed Amatis softly and gently, almost anticipating that she would punch him across his face but she didn't. Amatis stood still, holding him, unsure with what to do. Her feelings were mixed up with hate, anger, sadness but there was whole lot of love in it. Stephen urged himself more into the kiss, desperately waiting for Amatis.

Finally Amatis drowned out her thoughts and let her heart decide. She kissed Stephen back with much ferocity that he had. Stephen's hands traveled down to her waist, gripping her closer as he parted his lips open for Amatis to enter her sweet succulent tongue. Their kiss played a game of tugging and twirling that grew more and more hungry for each other. Stephen needed Amatis the way Amatis need him. They needed each other. Like a candle that needs oxygen to be ignited in a closed trampled box.

Amatis fumbled on Stephen's gear belt as Stephen was able to pull her nightie of her head, leaving her in a pair of white Lacey underwear that made Stephen's abdomen twist. Amatis started with the hem of his shirt but Stephen pulled away from her and took his shirt off.

Stephen kissed Amatis on her lips and trailing it down on her neck creating a soft moan escape from Amatis' lips. Stephen groaned at the sound and kissed her neck more and more.

"Stephen." Amatis breathed.

Stephen went back up and trailed his kisses up on Amatis' neck and up back on her lips. "Yes?" He mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you." She said as she ran her hands on Stephen's chest.

Stephen pulled up and looked into her eyes. He never thought he'd ever hear those words again from her. Stephen held Amatis' face with one hand, brushing his thumb over her soft freckled cheeks, loosing himself into Amatis' eyes. " I love you too."

Amatis kissed him on the lips. "Always?"

Stephen nodded without parting his lips from his lover. "Always. Come what may."

Stephen lost all control and carried Amatis up in a bridal way and settled her softly on the bed. Stephen was kneeling in between Amatis' body. He looked for a moment to take in the way Amatis looked. She was more beautiful than the day he first laid her this way.

The cold December night was in a scenery of soft gasps and unspoken words as Amatis and Stephen made love like it was the first of their last.

* * *

A/N: Yeap I tried, I'm not good with the smut stuff yet but yeah here it is. I really really tried.


	5. Chapter 5

The Iron Truth

* * *

Morning came with the sun rays penetrated from the windows and the curtains as Amatis and Stephen lay still together, bodies perfectly placed together. Stephen had an arm around Amatis while she nestled against his broad chest. Slowly Stephen's eyes opened, afraid of breaking the life long dream he had and that dream was being with Amatis. He looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms and started playing with her long caramel locks that looked beautiful against the sunlight. Amatis shuffled and woke up to a smiling Herondale. She looked up and their eyes met, blue against blue, looking at each other with so much love.

"Good morning." Stephen says with his voice deep and husky.

Amatis smiled. "Good morning."

Stephen shifted his position and now he was on top of her. Stephen brought his lips down to Amatis' and kissed her softly and passionately. Amatis held on to him to bring him closer as Stephen ran his hands through her soft body. His fingers traced every rune that faded, the small scars on her back and down to her thigh. Stephen stopped when he felt a huge lump of skin down her thigh and pulled his face from Amatis.

Amatis noticed what he had and looked away from him. "I know it's hideous."

Stephen shook his head and continued to caress the scar with his fingertips. "It's not hideous Amatis. It's beautiful." He said trying to convince her.

"A woman's body shouldn't be like that." says Amatis.

Stephen pulled the covers down and away from her body, exposing her from the way they were last night. "You're not just any woman Amatis." he said as he kissed down on her lips again then traveled down to her neck, to her chest. "These scars Amatis." says Stephen as he kissed one small scar on Amatis' ribs. "Are scars that should be shown in honor, these are ornaments on your body that shows bravery and beauty of who you are. Badges of Valor."

Amatis gasped as Stephen traveled his kisses lower and lower down to her thigh. Stephen kissed the new scar on her thigh, softly.

"You still haven't told be how you really got this scar." says Stephen as he brought his face up.

Amatis' face contorted with a deep sigh. "I got caught when I was in the Adamant Citadel by an Iron Sister. We fought and it was not easy beating an Iron Sister. As we fought I somehow felt like I was sparing with Luke, the fighting patterns were quite the same but off course that was impossible. I was able to beat her and point my seralph blade at her throat, I was going to kill her right then and there but then she spoke...

 _"Never have I imagined that I'd die from my own sword." The Iron Sister said._

 _Amatis' eyes grew wide. "What did you say?" She demanded with a loud voice nudging the tip of the seralph blade at the Iron Sister's neck. "This blade came from my mother who is long gone."_

 _"Is she truly gone?" The Iron Sister asked._

 _Amatis' free hand went inside her pockets and produced a witchlight. The light illuminated around them and there Amatis' saw the unfathomable truth. In front of Amatis was an Iron Sister that had an ageless face, her face was adorned with curlicued tattoos with orange eyes glowing. But behind the obvious was that her face looked exactly like Amatis'. From the shape of her face to the symmetry of her features was exactly identical to Amatis'_

 _Amatis' eyes widened in shock and dropped the witchlight in her hands. "It can't be." She gasped slowly backing away._

 _The Iron Sister who wore the face of Amatis' mother stood before her. "I used to be your mother but now I am Sister Cleophas."_

 _A tear escaped from Amatis' eyes and a pain surged up her chest. All the abandonment and the betrayal she kept all these years slowly unraveled before her._

 _"After all these years." Amatis choked in her tears. "You left me and Lucian thinking that you died!"_

 _For a moment as Amatis' searched the face of the Iron Sister, those orange eyes surprisingly looked in pain._

 _"I did what I thought was best for you and your brother." The Iron Sister replied._

 _"You lie." Amatis scoffed. "You just wanted to escape into being a mother."_

 _It was slightly the truth. When Amatis' father died a year after Luke was born their mother could not carry the burden of being a single parent. So she decided to leave her children in the care of the Pontemercy family and went into the Adamant Citadel where she spent and will spend her whole life._

 _"Does it make me less of a mother for choosing to serve my people. My fellow nephilim?" The Iron Sister asked._

 _Amatis raised her seralph blade again making the Iron Sister stop moving towards her. "Never have you been my mother."_

 _At that note the Iron Sister's orange eyes gleamed with water. She opened her mouth to speak but the citadel's alarm went off. Hundreds of witchlight snapped open and a siren sounded._

 _Amatis hurried to the floor and hauled Sister Magdalena on her back. As she started walking, she looked back and glanced at the Iron Sister._

 _"Turn left and take the stairs downwards and an underground passage will lead you out of the Adamant Citadel." The Iron Sister said._

 _Amatis nodded in response and started walking._

 _"Amatis." The Iron Sister called out._

 _Amatis swore under her breath and turned to look at the Iron Sister._

 _"I want you to know that I am proud of you Amatis. And this road that you're taking with the Circle is a dangerous one." She says softly with sad orange eyes full of concern. "Be safe my daughter. I love you."_

 _Amatis was taken back at her mother's words but there was still anger in her heart._

 _"May the Angel guard you." Amatis said with a smug look. "Be safe Sister Cleophas."_

 _And with that Amatis darted towards the stairs, leaving a shattered and broken Iron Sister by the hall thinking and wishing that all she wanted to hear was Amatis call her as mother._

Stephen had his thinking look on as he took in Amatis' story. It was a shock to him that Sister Cleophas was her mother and all along she was alive. He felt sad and anger at the same time. Stephen felt the agony of Amatis that her childhood was taken from her because she took care of Luke. She had been a mother to Luke more than anyone and when she lost Luke, she thought that she was the only Graymark left. Stephen felt anger on how unfair it all had been that her mother was alive, after all these years she was alive. When Amatis needed Luke, she needed her family but she had none, she only had Stephen but to think that all along she was there, watching and waiting.

Stephen held Amatis' face and brushed the tears out of her face. Amatis' baby blue eyes looked at his angry blue ones. Pleading something deep like comfort and lust. After the beautiful love making they went through, Stephen realized how he took Amatis for granted. He realized he never should've left her, never should've hurt her and most of all never should've let her spend lonely nights alone.

Stephen rested his forehead on Amatis'. "Amatis." He whispered as his lips brushed against hers. "I'm sorry for everything."

Amatis loved the way they were positioned, so intimated and so close that she could smell the scent of Stephen. "I'm sorry too for not being enough."

Stephen shook his head. "Don't say that. That's not true. You're more than enough. Too much for me. I'm the one who's not worth anything that you are."

Amatis silently sobbed into Stephen's arms. He waited for her to calm down, stroking her bare back softly and whispering comforting words to her.

Amatis pulled back and snaked her hands around Stephen's neck, pulling her self closer against him.

"I need you." She whispered.

And with that Stephen nodded and crushed his lips down on Amatis. Passionately moving his hands all over her body. Amatis moaned in delight as the whole world seemed to vanish around them.

* * *

A/N: Yes. Her fucking mom's alive hahaha. Anyways I did not write anything about Amatis and Luke's father because as I did my thorough research about them and found nothing about them. So yeah here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaration of Love

* * *

Ever since that bittersweet night, Stephen kept coming back to Amatis. After work Amatis would find herself entrapped by strong arms and light pecks on her neck every time she gets home. Most nights they spent making love with each other, familiarizing themselves with their bodies and telling each other sweet nothings. But in other nights they spent themselves in each other's company. At times Amatis would make Stephen his favorite tea and they'd both sit and talk about almost anything. Stephen would sometimes bring his copy of A Tale of Two Cities and read it to Amatis till she fell asleep. And about for a month they've been doing this routine. In each other's arms, company and love. But at the back of their minds they knew it would only last for long.

Amatis has her head rested on Stephen's bare chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Stephen?" Amatis asks.

"Mmm?" Stephen was slowly drifting to sleep after a tiring session of love making they had.

"How far long is Céline's due date?" She asked bluntly. Stephen's breathing hitched at her question. Quite uncomfortable with the mention of Céline's name.

Stephen swallowed before he spoke. "Seven months." Realizing how near it actually was now.

Amatis shifted her position and looked up to him. Her baby blue eyes filled with hope and sadness at the same time.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She bluntly asked.

"A boy." Stephen replied with pride in his voice.

Amatis nodded. "That's good." Thinking that the Herondale name would continue to go on.

"I want to name him Isaiah but Céline prefers Jonathan." Says Stephen. "I mean there's a lot of children named Jonathan nowadays and I want my son to feel that he has something he can own. Let alone having a unique name that is from the Bible." He reasoned

Amatis smiled at him. "I like the name Isaiah."

Stephen smiled back his dark blue eyes glowing under the low light of the witchlight. "I love the name Lucile, if I have a daughter, I'd name her that."

Amatis cringed. "Lucile is not a nice name."

"Is that so?" He teased as he kissed Amatis' lips. "Because I like the name Lucile Amatis Herondale."

Amatis blushed. Stephen loved the sight of Amatis' cheeks having color, he loved the way her blue eyes clearly spoke 'I love you' every time he looks at them. Most of all Stephen loved the way Amatis made his heartbeat, like she is the reason why it beats and lives.

The sun finally rose from the night and so did the two loving shadowhunters. Amatis was standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but Stephen's old jersey and she was cooking something marvelous as Stephen concluded for the house smelled wonderful and delicious. Stephen on the other hand was sitting down on a chair with coffee at hand and a smirk plastered on his face as he watched Amatis. He loved his view and he loved her. Stephen all of a sudden remembered how their college years were back in the Academy. Stephen coming from a rich family was able to afford his own dormitory, complete with a kitchen set and a large bathroom. He remembered how Amatis would sometimes sneak up into his dorm and they'll wake up together just the way they were now.

"Stephen." Amatis called out. "Could you get a plate from the cabinet?"

Stephen set his mug down and reached up the cabinets grabbing two green plates. It was at Stephen's advantage on being able to reach the cabinets for he was tall but he wondered how Amatis was able to do it?

"Amatis how in the world did you reach these plates if they were placed way up there?" He teased with a smirk on his face.

Amatis turned to look at him, squinting her eyes at him, pretending to do a lethal stare. "If you must know I step on a stool."

Stephen chuckled as he imagined the sight.

Finally breakfast was served and Stephen scarfed it down like a lion that hasn't eaten in wears. Amatis thought that it was a good thing that she cooked for more than two people. After they ate Amatis watched Stephen dress into his gear. She sighed a sad sigh and Stephen noticed it. He looked up at her and smiled. Amatis slightly smiled back but her heart felt like it as breaking every single time he left.

"I'll be back later tonight." Stephen said trying to reassure her.

Amatis nodded and hugged her body. "Just be careful okay?"

Stephen walked up to her and he was standing so close to her that he could smell Amatis. "When was I not careful?" He asked grinning. Full of confidence and arrogance.

Amatis rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you come back tonight."

Stephen leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. "Yes ma' am."

Amatis smiled against his lips. "I love you."

Stephen's eyes bore into hers as he replied: "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Uhm... yeap. Too cheesy with the "I love you too." and shizz. I tried. I really tried.


	7. Chapter 7

Start of Tales

* * *

Amatis spent her day working in the Apothecary of Alicante. Tending to patients and other shadowhunters that are wounded from missions or sick from natural causes. She spent the day truly at her element, brewing potions and antidotes and studying various healing runes.

"Amatis." Jeremy Pontemercy called out making Amatis look up from her scribble of notes.

"Yes Jeremy?" Amatis beamed up at him. Amatis worked with Jeremy in the apothecary because it was his family's business, Amatis was just fortunate enough that after her mother died or left them since she was alive after all, the Pontemercy family took them in as their own. Amatis felt a small guilt in her heart for not telling the parents of Jeremy who were great friends with Amatis' mother that she was still alive. Jeremy on the other hand was the little brother that Luke and Amatis never had. Amatis was fond of him and proud of him when he graduated from the Academy. Back then she was proud of Jeremy when he accepted the invitation from the Circle. She eyed Jeremy and noticed he was wearing a clean shirt and a nice pair of jeans, he wore a leather shoes rather than his usual sneakers.

"You're going on a date aren't you?" Amatis asked with a grin on her face.

Jeremy's body hunched in a bashful way. "Well... sort off."

"And you're basically here to tell me if I can close the shop so you can be off?" says Amatis being truly observant, Jeremy thought.

"I promise I'll make it up to." Jeremy pleaded. "Just don't tell my father."

Amatis rolled her eyes as she stood. "Alright alright. I won't tell them a single word and if they drop by I'll just tell them you went on an errand."

Jeremy hugged her instantly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Amatis playfully pushed him of her. "Alright. You should probably go. First thing that you should do is be on time to pick her up. Never ever be late."

Jeremy grabbed his coat and looked at Amatis with a smirk on his face. "Pssh. I'll be fine. I learned from the best." he said referring to Luke.

Amatis smiled. "Yeah was always on time with his girls but he was too late to actually have the one."

Jeremy was about to leave the door but stopped at his tracks. "Is this about Jocelyn?"

Amatis laughed. "Even I do not know."

The night came in making the sunny skies of Idris turn into a dark glow and the Gard glowing in the moonlight. Amatis just locked up the apothecary and heard a howl of a lone wolf. It sent shivers down her spine. Remembering Luke's face when he came to her, asking for help and what to do with his disease. She remembered the way she turned her back on him, telling him to kill himself rather than letting the disease become him. But now after all the things that has happened to her, Amatis realized that Downworlders weren't the impure ones instead it them, shadowhunters.

Amatis reached her house and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Amatis instinctively took out her stele and placed a combat rune on her wrist then she took out her seralph blade hissing the name Amatiel then her long seralph blade glowed into life. She swallowed and pounced right inside. But something was different in her house. Amatis looked around and concluded that she wasn't in her house. It was as if she portaled to a place that led her to the hotel room where she and Stephen stayed at on their honeymoon. There was a large window and Amatis went over to check the view. She was right. Amatis wasn't in Idris anymore but it Italy.

"Enjoying the view?" A husky male voice asked.

Amatis turned on her heels and saw Stephen wearing a nice crisp suit.

Amatis tucked away her seralph blade. "Stephen what's all this about?"

Stephen slowly made his way towards Amatis with an impish grin. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Amatis thought back, she remembered looking at the calendar that it was December 16. The first time she ever told Stephen that she loves him and that was the start of their relationship three years ago.

"Oh right." Amatis gasped. "It's supposedly our anniversary."

Stephen leaned in, his lips brushing hers. Their lips pressed against each other briefly. "Yes supposedly." Stephen said. "I want to celebrate this day Amatis. This day that we both told ourselves that we loved each other."

Amatis couldn't contain what her heart was feeling. It was as if she was a lost treasure finally found. Amatis tipped her toes up and kissed Stephen passionately. Her hands gripped his beautiful blond locks as Stephen's fingers digging in her waist as he pulled her closer.

Stephen reluctantly pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. "Amatis."

"Mmm?" She hummed as she kissed the nape of Stephen's neck.

Stephen pulled Amatis' chin up so she would look at him. Her blue eyes flowed with something in there that bore into his. "I bought you a dress." He said. "I want you to wear that before I take you out for dinner."

Amatis kissed Stephen once more before leaving him.

After half an hour Stephen waited patiently for Amatis to get ready. Finally the bathroom doors opened revealing a beautiful goddess. Stephen bought Amatis a long white gown like the ones that Grecian goddesses wore. Amatis had the time to curl her wonderful brown hair and applied a bit of make up to enhance her features. The sight of Amatis' lips covered in red lipstick made him adjust his tie. Stephen's breathing hitched when he saw Amatis.

"You like the view?" Amatis asked as she playfully twirled her hair on her fingers.

Stephen's dark blue eyes shifted into something, he was looking at Amatis with so much desire. "Very much."

Amatis walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Well Mr. Herondale are you taking me to dinner or not?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and took Amatis' hand with his. "We're actually going to a Grand Ball."

Amatis was taken back. "I didn't know mundanes still practice ancient things."

Stephen smiled at her. "You'll love it. I promise you."

* * *

A/N: Another updating spree! wiw! Hopefully before this week ends I'll probably able to finish this first fanfic project I've ever made. It's the longest actually and I've put almost my heart and soul into this. So anyway I hope you guys like this one and yes I made it super cheesy and all but the drama will come back later on :D


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of a Herondale

* * *

To Amatis' surprise, Stephen rented a car in Italy as they drove through the magical streets of Milan. The whole time Stephen was driving, Amatis peered out of the window, sometimes tugging on Stephen's shirt pointing at something and sometimes gasping to herself if she saw something that amazed her.

"It's going to be a long drive." Stephen spoke, snapping Amatis back to reality as she enjoyed her sight seeing. "Do want me to pull over so you can excuse yourself to the loo?"

Amatis shook her head. "I'm good." She says as her blue eyes gleamed at his. Stephen, as much as he enjoyed driving around Milan, the view in front of him was far more beautiful than anything in the world. He was sure that he wouldn't let Amatis slip past his fingers anymore.

After an hour or two Amatis and Stephen finally arrived to a beautiful Manor, far out of Milan and almost into the provinces of Italy. The Manor had a nostalgic feel to it, it was as if your were in a different time once you looked at it.

"Stephen this is amazing." She praised. "How in the world did you find such a place?"

Stephen took Amatis' hand and kissed it before he spoke. "A Herondale secret."

Amatis rolled her eyes. A valet came up to them offering to park that car for them. Stephen got put out first and headed over to the other side to open Amatis' door for her. Amati loved how Stephen was such a gentleman. Amatis took the hand of Stephen which was held out for her. Clumsly she got out of the car. The stiletto of her heels wasn't a fan of cobble stones. In the process Amatis stepped on Stephen's foot, making him wince a bit.

"Opps I'm sorry." Amatis apologized kissing his cheek.

Stephen blushed at her gesture and did the same. "I'll still be able to sweep of your feet later."

Amatis winked at her lover. "We'll see about that. You didn't exactly buy me dancing shoes you know."

Stephen's brows furrowed. "I guess the sales lady lied to me."

Amatis laughed as they slowly mounted up the steps of the manor. Two beautifully carved wooden doors opened automatically as they entered. Amatis couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the ballroom. It was as if she stepped into a fairy tale book. She looked at Stephen who was watching each every expression she made with a huge grin on his face.

"It's so beautiful here." Amatis whispered to herself as she took in the surroundings.

The chandelier that hung in the middle of the ballroom was huge and crystalline, the marbled floor seemed to have golden streaks on it. As they walked Amatis looked at the ground and slowly saw something, like a layer of glamour basically hiding the beautiful golden angelic rune that was intricately carved on the marble floor.

"Stephen who owns this place?" Amatis asked worriedly. Wondering if there were other shadowhunters around that might recognize them together. Valentine would instantly know the betrayal they both have caused.

Stephen looked over at Amatis, sensing the worried look in her eyes. "This place used to be the refuge place of Princess Sophia when Spain was under attacked. She was a shadowhunter all along and her knight during those days was from my ancestry, Maximus Herondale. When Princess Sophia passed, Maximus went back here, tended to the place, casted an ancient rune around the place to concealing everything about the nephilim. But there was something special about this place. My father never really told me the full story or even he didn't know the explanation on why only a Herondale could find this place." Stephen finally finished with Amatis intently listening to him.

Amatis' worried eyes seemed to fade and a smile appeared. "By the Angel, your family has been through a lot of things."

Stephen chuckled at her comment. He realized that they have, Herondales have always been able to survive any circumstances. Stephen imagined if Isaiah would be the same. But he hoped that if ever, his son wouldn't need to go through such a thing.

The night whirled into one of those fairy tale moments for Amatis. They talked for hours and hours as they ate in their sit down dinner. After settling the food in their stomachs, Stephen asked Amatis for a dance. At first she reluctant about it but she couldn't resist Stephen's eyes. As they danced Stephen was gentle with her, twirling her careful and hoisting her up in the air carefully but he always held her close if he had the chance too. In this moment, they have forgotten about all of their worries, they forgot about the Circle, Valentine, Céline and the whole lot of the shadowhunting world.

The violins and piano echoed gracefully as they danced, it was as if the song was writing a whole different chapter of their lives. Re-writing their love, mending their broken hearts and intertwining Stephen and Amatis as one. Their souls binding as one and the love resonated through their eyes. It was as if this was their new chance in life. A second life where they'll be together, till death do them part. When the music ended Amatis had tears in her eyes.

Stephen cupped her face and brushed a single tear with his thumb. "I love you Amatis."

Amatis tipped her head up so that their lips met. She pulled back and whispered. "I love you Stephen."

"Cmon, I'll show you something." Stephen settled her down on her feet and held Amatis' hand.

Stephen led her out of the manor and into a breath taking garden. It had been the most beautiful garden Amatis has ever laid eyes on. Various types of flowers bloomed, a sculptures hiding behind bushes of flowers and the way the moonlight glowed at the whole place was utterly breath taking.

"This is such a wonderful place. It's like I'm in a dream." Says Amatis, detaching herself from Stephen to look over on a beautiful patch of flowers.

"Yes it is indeed beautiful in here." Says Stephen, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "But there are some things that cannot replace the beauty that I have in front of me."

Stephen watched the Amatis' face turn red. "Oh Stephen." She sighed.

Stephen rushed up to her, carrying her by her waist and spinning the both of them. Amatis' laugh sounded like beautiful bells in his ear. Once they stopped spinning, Stephen set her down, pressing his body as close as he can with hers as Amatis' arms rested on her neck, looking at him with such loving eyes.

The atmosphere changed, even though it was silent you could clearly hear the unspoken words of love in both of their eyes. Stephen marveled at Amatis' face. Taking all of her features in, his eyes boring in hers, he soon looked down at her lips. Amatis noticed then sudden change in his eyes. His dark blue orbs looked at her with desire. Finally their lips met. It was soft at first. But it wasn't enough. Stephen wanted Amatis. He wanted to taste her sweetness. So his kisses grew hungry. Amatis kissed him back with the same amount of pressure and hunger.

They pulled apart to breathe. Stephen rested his forehead on Amatis'. They stayed silent for another solid minute. Basking in the moment of their love.

"I want to show you something in the greenhouse." Says Stephen smiling at Amatis.

Amatis looked at him incredulously. "Greenhouse? I haven't seen a Greenhouse around?"

Stephen chuckled and turn her around, his hand on her shoulders. "It's one heck of a glamour Maximus placed."

Amatis squinted her eyes and there she was a vintage greenhouse with lights inside. She also noticed that there was a table for two inside.

"I see it now."

Stephen took her into his. "Up for some dessert?"

Amatis nodded her head. Stephen half dragged Amatis as they ran through the grass. Amatis begged him to stop momentarily for she started taking her heels off. In the process of doing so the skies decided to rain on them. Stephen grabbed Amatis and they ran inside the greenhouse. As the door shut Stephen and Amatis laughed. Nothing can ruin this night. Not even the rain or anything. The only thing ruined was Amatis' gown that had mud at the ends. Stephen stopped for a moment at looked at her. She was drenched in rain, make up smudged off, her brown hair was damp that it clung on her cheeks and neck. And somehow int the process of raining, it made Amatis' white gown quite see through. Stephen always wondered how Amatis seemed to be effortlessly enchanting.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Okay first things first I truly made up this thing about the mansion in Italy. I just wanted them to have this romantic moment okay and it's really hard for a hopeless romantic like me to make these things but anyway, I hope you guys like this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Runes of an Angel

* * *

"This place is indeed beautiful Stephen." Amatis thanked Stephen with a large smile plastered on her face. It was indeed a beautiful night for the both of them. Amatis leaned her head back to his chest, ever so slightly hearing his heartbeat. The two of them sat on a blanket that Stephen laid down on the grass, a little midnight picnic with wine, fruits and scones, Amatis' favorites. Stephen popped another grape into his mouth as he smiled at Amatis as she met his eyes. Amatis then changes her gaze and looks at the beautiful flowers around.

"Can we run away Stephen?" Amatis asks.

"Where would we go?" He asked, utterly surprised with Amatis' question. Moving his hand up and down her arms, trying to ease her.

Amatis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can strip ourselves of the Shadow World and live amongst mundanes. Live a simple life like they do. No war, no politics, no Heaven and Hell, no angels and demons, no Circle, no Valentine and no runes." Amatis rambled on. "I'm tired of living this way Stephen. A foot on reality and the other on this wondrous dream we both have. I sleep with your arms around me, protecting me but when I wake up, Valentine's seralph blade is on my back. I constantly live in a shell of both worlds Stephen. I want to be free of these invincible chains binding me. I want to be who I once was before the Circle started, a feared Nephilim, a respected one in fact. Now I'm seen as a damaged women with herbs and books to accompany me, who made all the wrong choices. No family, no father, no mother, no brother, no husband, no prospects and no friends. Who have I become Stephen? Who am I to you? Just someone to comfort you with your wrecked life? Do you pity me? Is this why you bring me to these places, making me feel as if nothing went wrong? Like nothing has damaged us…?" her voice shook as tears made their way down her eyes. Amatis hugged her legs and continued to cry. Stephen shifted his position, now on his knees, caressing her hair.

"Amatis." He called out softly. Before him was the woman he loved, fragile yet hard as crystals. Unbreakable she was but Stephen was wrong. Amatis was human, she has emotions and she could feel. Stephen moved his way closer to her, now cradling her in his arms as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Stephen whispered to her. He then too finally cried. Stephen cried not because Amatis was, but because he knows deep down that it was his fault that all of these happened to Amatis. If only he didn't involve himself with her back in the days while they were studying in the Academy, if only he didn't influence Amatis with his beliefs from the Circle she wouldn't have joined. If only he did not divorce her, Amatis wouldn't be so broken. Stephen knew he had to make things right. He has to tell Amatis how he truly feels and what he thinks of her.

"Amatis." Stephen calls out, urging her to look at him. "These things that has happened to your life may have been hard and partly I am the cause of it. Your whole world revolved around me, I should've been aware about what was happening to you more rather than what was happening to my career in the Circle. I should've been the one who was there to comfort you when you lost Luke. I should've been the husband who protects you from any harm yet I am the one who cost it. You should've been the mother of my children. Amatis you are my whole world and I took it for granted. Now I'm lost in oblivion searching for you. And now I have you-"

Amatis looks up at him, her eyes quite red from crying and her face quite puffy. "And I swear to the angel Raziel that I'm never ever going to let you slip past my fingers ever again. To me Amatis you have changed, your weren't the same soft spoken and bashful girl I once met, you've turned into your own woman and became so much stronger than I am. You're a skilled shadowhunter, knowledgeable as Hodge and actually quite as clever as Valentine and this is who you are. You've never been weak and don't let anyone tell you that you are."

Amatis brings her lips up to him and kisses him. Needing every ounce of Stephens touch. After the kiss looked down on her knees not meeting his eyes. She felt overwhelmed and her thoughts raced into various things. Sensing her turmoil Stephen decided to tell her something. Something that would change everything.

"Amatis." He says pulling her by the shoulders so that she'd look at him. Her blue eyes searching his face. "I have to tell you something." Stephen swallowed nervously and was reluctant to say it.

Amatis' brows furrowed. "What is it Stephen?"

Stephen took Amatis' hands into his. Lacing it tightly with as if he was drawing strength from her. "Valentine's been doing something to Céline."

Amatis didn't say anything but urged him to go on. Unfazed at the mention of Stephen's wife.

"Céline had a hard time during her pregnancy in the first five months. She constantly wakes up from either nightmares. To the point that if she doesn't get enough sleep. With restless nights and too much stress, she would lose the baby. The Silent Brother urged me to take her away, maybe the manor was depressing her, and so I did. I brought her England where we stayed at the London Institute where I grew up but still everything was the same. Céline continued to have nightmares and all that. One day we decided to go back to Idris. Once we were home Valentine and Jocelyn were there to welcome as back. Apparently Céline has been telling Jocelyn about her nightmares. Valentine told me to give a certain tea to Céline that might ease her stress out and relax. Céline has been taking it for months now and she does seem better. She didn't have nightmares anymore. In fact Brother Zachariah said that she was healthy and so was the baby which gave me a huge relief. I grew suspicious about the tea Valentine gave us and started taking it on myself. That's when I discovered that it wasn't just a simple tea." Stephen paused as he lets go of Amatis' hands and dug in his pockets for his stele.

"I've been having dreams of angels Amatis. Flying around singing songs in heaven. It was odd for I felt that I was jolly and happy but something wasn't real. Like a drug that gives you a moment of relief for a certain time and when you stop taking it then it all comes back. Since then I stopped taking it. I even made sure that every time Valentine gave a new batch to Céline, I'd switch it with a normal tea that tasted exactly the same. One night I was out back in the manor throwing the herbs away when I saw Jocelyn watching me. At first I thought Jocelyn would run back to her house and tell Valentine. But she didn't. Jocelyn ran up to me, thanking the heavens that I finally realized what it was. She told me everything Amatis. Jocelyn claimed that Valentine was bringing home various creatures and experimented on them to the point that Jocelyn, Céline and even me fell to his bloody experiment."

Amatis shook her head. "I don't understand Stephen what does it do? I mean what has Valentine done to you?

"I'll show you." Says Stephen as slowly stood up taking Amatis with him. "I can create runes that were never in the Gray Book." Says Stephen as he moved his stele around the thin air and slowly a blue rune glowed. Amatis watched the intricate swirls the rune had. The swirls stretched out then slowly connecting to each other forming something close to a mirror. Amatis could see her and Stephen's reflection. Their reflection swirled around then vanished into a different view. Now Amatis saw an unfamiliar room. It was dark and there were various bottles and beaker boiling. Suddenly a figure appeared. A man with platinum hair thrashed around the table, breaking bottles and beakers around. Valentine was having one of his tantrums. The view then changed, still in the same room but it roamed around as if you were in there. Amatis saw cages after cages and inside them Amatis saw a vampire, a fair folk, a werewolf, a demon and most of all the impossible thing to be caged, an angel. The angel Ithuriel.

"Stephen how am I seeing this?" Amatis asked, her blue eyes showing fear and anger at the same time.

"I told the rune that I want to see what is Valentine doing. This-"Stephen pointed at the rune he has created. "Is a projection. This is what Valentine is currently doing and absentmindedly he does not know that I've been watching his every move."

"How is this possible?" Amatis still could not quite grasp what was happening. "You've created a rune that shows you things that you want to see?"

"Exactly." Stephen replied.

"What has this got to do with the tea and your ability to create runes? Does it have a spell?"

Stephen shakes his head. He took Amatis' hands in his. "You've seen the things Valentine has caged. He has the angel Ithuriel trapped in his cellar. I think he has been extracting blood from various species, even the angel." Stephen explained slowly. "You see Amatis, Valentine has been extracting the angel's blood, making it into a form of a tea. When you drink it, you get visions and dreams of angels, your knowledge of runes becomes wider and wider. Basically Amatis the angel's blood runes in me. It now runs inside Céline's body and to my unborn child."

"Oh Stephen." Says Amatis as she hugged him. Latching on to him. She felt Stephen's arms wrap around her body tightly and shudder as he cried.

They stayed like that for a moment. Holding each other dearly as Stephen slowly came into his senses. Stephen held Amatis' chin up and lightly kissed her. Eyes closed and mouths connected. They both felt alive. Amatis opened her eyes and gasped. The whole greenhouse was glowing, the flowers that was closed as a bud was now in full bloom, glowing.

"I forgot to tell you about those." Says Stephen admittedly. "Midnight Flowers only bloom to its full at midnight."

"Is this why you brought me here isn't it?" Amatis asked, smiling for she could not contain the happiness she felt.

"Partly." He says as he chuckled. "Actually there is also another reason why I brought you here."

Amatis shifted her gaze from the flowers to Stephen's dark blue orbs. It took her breath away, Stephen always had that effect on her. "What's the other reason then?"

Stephen was silent at first but then he started taking his coat off, once the coat is off, he loosened his tie then unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving Stephen bare. Amatis stared at him, wide eyed, seeing his chiseled body. The perfect shape of his chest, his broad shoulders, the six undeniable form on his stomach and runes decorated all of it and his birthmark on his shoulder. Her mouth hung open but words did not come out.

Stephen took out his stele once more. "Amatis." He said making his way towards her. They were both so close that Amatis could feel the radiating heat in his body. "I want to do something that I've never done before."

"Amatis." He says as he took her hand again and looked at her eyes intently. "I want to make things right and I want to be with you always but we both know that cannot happen. I want to bind myself to in any way possible. I want to breathe the same air as you do, see the world the way you do, feel what you feel and love the way you have loved me." Stephen pointed the stele on his chest. "This Amatis is a rune of my love for you-"Stephen slowly draws the rune on his chest. It started with a triangular shape of a letter 'A' then it stops as another swirl that resembles the letter 'S' and lastly an angelic rune was placed on it. Sealing the rune to its finished look. Amatis eyes grew wide at the rune.

"A rune for our love?" Amatis asked quietly, she brought her fingers to trace the newly placed rune. Stephen winced at the pain for it still stung.

"It's like a _parabati_ rune." Stephen explained. "It bonds us."

"Like a _parabati_ rune." Amatis repeated still amazed at Stephen's new ability. "Does that mean I have to take it too?"

Stephen nodded. "If that's what you want."

Amatis looked at his blue eyes for a moment, slowly then she nodded her head. With that Stephen reached for Amatis and kissed her. Slowly his hands made their way to her back. Amatis could feel Stephen's hands fumble on the zipper of her dress but she did not break away from the kiss. As Stephen finished unzipping her dress, it pooled down on their feet. Amatis breaks away from the kiss and looks at Stephen.

"Are you sure about this?" Stephen asked, searching Amatis' face for any doubt. But there was none as Amatis smiled at him.

"Never have I been so sure." Amatis whispers.

With a smile Stephen brought his stele on Amatis' chest. He then repeated the same rune on his chest on Amatis. Amatis bit her lips and closed her eyes as she felt the rune burning on her skin. When it Stephen finished, he closed his eyes and breathed. Amatis with her eyes closed felt something surge into her body. With both of their eyes closed they could feel the invincible connection they had. Amatis could feel Stephen's breathing, she could feel his heart racing and she could feel his own body heat within. Stephen could sense Amatis' consciousness racing through his, he could feel her inside him, searching and exploring. Finally their eyes opened. Blue meeting a dark shade of blue as they felt their love eminent within them. They were now one. Truly one and nothing could separate them, only death where one could not follow.

* * *

A/N: Yet again people this scenario is something made up okay. This really wasn't mentioned in any book that Stephen was able to have the same abilities as Jocelyn, Clary and his son Jace. I also assumed the Celine probably would have been affected because Jace was so yeah. Don't judge, I mean it's a fanfic after all. Anything goes.


	10. Chapter 10

Preserved and Forgotten

* * *

A week has passed since the beautiful dream Amatis and Stephen had. For the two shadowhunters it was hard to wake up to reality, for them it meant to be apart. Stephen was back into routine, go on missions with Valentine, excusing himself from overnight missions to stay with Céline and late at night he would curl up next to Amatis. Amatis on the other hand had a more difficult time, between her works in the apothecary with Jeremy, they had to switch shifts so Valentine can use her expertise more in the Circle. Valentine has her brewing antidotes after antidotes for various types of venom from vampires, werewolves and even demons. For Amatis it made her question her whole belief in the Circle, she didn't want to this anymore. She wanted to yell and tell them that Downworlders are not the problem here but it was their ideals. Shadowhunters keep fighting for the wrong things and ideals which led them to their deaths.

In the dead of night, a group of gifted and skilled shadowhunters with a radical belief gathered at their Circle Manor and watched Valentine unravel their next attack.

"My dear brothers and sisters, for 2000 years our fellow shadowhunters has died in vain from the offspring of demons-" at that note Valentine's eyes shifted slightly to Amatis. Amatis knew that Valentine meant Luke at that statement. For a time Amatis believed that Luke being bitten by a wolf was an accident. She also believed that it was because of her refusal to help her own brother that was why he took his own life. But that wasn't the case anymore. Luke died in vain and it could have been avoided. Amatis knew that she would still have her brother by her side if only Luke and Valentine did not venture out in Brocelind Plain. At a bigger picture it all seemed planned out. Luke was betrayed and deceived. It was the same with the Circle now, Valentine has his fingers ruthlessly wrapped around their fingers and slowly he would betray and deceive them. All Amatis kept praying was that the God above would forgive them for killin innocent beings. All because of one ideal and it was Valentine's ideal of purity.

"And now the Clave wants to just make peace with them?! Signing an Accord or a treaty will not purify our world. It will not save us from them, it would only bring us closer to the brink of extinction!" Valentine shouts to his members and for some they clapped, cheered and agreed with Valentine, brainwashed by his ideals. Amatis stood at the corner and looked at them blankly. She felt a pair of blue eyes in peripheral, Stephen. Amatis wanted so bad to look at him and hold him in the fear of their Circle's wrong ideals but she stood firm. She did cast a single glance at him for she knew that somehow, Valentine might be watching or one of his loyal followers were.

"And now my fellow nephilim with help of our wonderful Iron Sister, Sister Magdalena has forged weapons for us, arming us for the great battle ahead." Says Valentine says as Sister Magdalen a appeared from the dark. Everyone applauded for her but she did not smile nor casted them a look. Sister Magdalena looked down on her feet as if guilt was consuming her of the unbecoming of shadowhunters.

"To Hodge and Amatis who has created antidotes to save us of their impurities!" Valentine rejoiced, his eyes ever so slightly glancing at Amatis' direction, watching her every move. Like a pageant queen, Amatis smiled a genuine smile as they clapped to her and Hodge. Hodge honestly did all the research while Amatis was the one who actually brewed the antidotes and executed it.

After the meeting has ended and shadow hunters grabbing their weapons, Mayrse Light wood slowly made her way towards Amatis who was leaning beside the window with arms crossed and a furrowed brow as she watched other shadowhunters grab their weapons as if they were a child receiving a toy for the first time.

Mayrse stood next to Amatis and followed her gaze and said: "What has Valentine done to us?"

Amatis looked at the shadowhunter beside her. "Has has reuined us." Says Amatis codly.

"What are we going to do about it?" Maryse asked, her brown eyes searching Amatis', desperate for an answer.

"I don't know Mayrse." Amatis shifted her position and placed a hand on Mayrse's shoulder. Looking at her brown orbs intently. "But if I were you, I'd leave this all behind. Tell Robert and if he doesn't agree with you then you go on your own. Do it for the sake of your consciousness. If not for yours then do it for the sake of your son, Alexander. You wouldn't want him to grow up in sins of his parents when all of this fails."

Mayrse squeezed Amatis' hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. As if she was summing up courage from Amatis. "By the Angel Amatis, I hope I have courage to tell Robert tonight."

Amatis smiled at Mayrse. "The both of you will make it through. Just trust your heart Mayrse."

* * *

Amatis shut the door or her house as she shivered. It was truly cold outside for snow started falling over Idris. Amatis hanged her coat and made her way to the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen she felt herself being lifted off the ground with strong arms.

"Stephen!" She squeals. As Stephen spun her around in his arms. Giving him chaste kisses on her neck.

Stephen settled her down and kissed her. As their lips touched, every worry and threat melted away. In each other's arms they were safe, in each other's arms they were home.

"Did I mention that I've missed you?" Stephen says as his kisses drifted down to Amatis' neck.

Amatis' eyes closed in pleasure as she felt his lips on her neck. "You don't need to. Just show me." her voice sounding like a whisper and seductively.

Stephen's eyes looked at Amatis' hungrily and grinned at her. "As you wish." He says, his voice almost in a growl.

Amatis squirmed in Stephen's arms as he brought her up to their bedroom. Making love to her as if it was his last.

"I'm parched." Stephen mumbled as it took every ounce of strength to detach himself from Amatis. He wanted to stay in bed and wrap his body around hers. Stephen kissed Amatis' forehead before asking; "Do you want anything?"

Amatis' eyes fluttered open. "Tea please." A small smile played on Amatis' swollen lips. Before standing up, Stephen prompted himself on his arms and leaned down to kiss Amatis' lips lightly.

"Earl or Green?" Stephen asks as he got off the bed, looking for his boxers.

"I want Earl." Says Amatis amusingly. "The duck."

Stephen turned to look with at her with disbelief written all over his face. "You want a monster over this?" Stephen asks as his hand gestured over his half naked body.

Amatis laughed at how ridiculous it was that Herondales were overly fond of their looks but not to a certain bird species. Even Marcus, Stephen's father had to make the Morgensterns take the little ducklings out of their lake to reduce the breading of ducks.

Stephen made his way down to the stairs. As he went down he felt a cold blow of wind passed by him. It was impossible because all windows and doors were shut. He looked around carefully and saw something quite odd. The front door was slightly open. Stephen walked over slowly to the door thinking if maybe Amatis wasn't able to shut the door properly a while ago. But even so Stephen closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

It was dusk already as Stephen finished his writing his letter. Stephen placed a small silver box on Amatis' night table and placed the folded paper underneath the box. He then made his way next to Amatis who was sleeping soundly. Stephen sat beside the bed and tucked a hair behind Amatis' ear as he studied her beautiful face. Ever since Stephen was back into Amatis' life he was able to genuinely happy even if it was for a short time. Stephen studied Amatis' face, the way the jaw was prominently curved on her face, her cheeks slightly pink from the cold weather, her swollen and succulent lips that caressed Stephen's fingers as he lightly touched it, the way her brown lashes curled up and her caramel hair sprawled on the bed. Everything about her was special to Stephen. Everything even his own life.

* * *

" _You betrayed me!" Valentine screamed at her. His seralph blade slightly piercing her throat. Amatis tried to wiggle her body of the right restraints but she couldn't, her arms were stuck behind her back and her legs felt like they were glued together._

" _I think I should be the one saying that Valentine." Says a voice that surprised Amatis for it came out from her mouth although it did not seem to her voice instead it was Stephen's._

" _You dare accuse me of betraying you?!" Valentine shouted pressing the tip of his blade deeper on Amatis' neck. Amatis winced at the pain for it felt truly real. The warm blood dripping down her neck was truly real._

" _Céline." Stephen's voice says. "What did you do to my wife and to my son!" the voice cried out this time. Amatis felt her body shudder as tears started spilling out of her eyes, making the sight of Valentine watery but an anger boiled inside of her._

" _They were innocent! You used Céline as a Guinea pig, making her drink something not of this world that has infected my unborn son! My son who hasn't been born has tasted your cruelty! Haven't I done all of your orders all your requests and favors?! Yet you stab me at the back!" the voice shouted. "Valentine you promised me that no Céline would not be harmed in all of this once I left Amatis! That these two women you played and wrapped your fingers around them would be left alone if I do what you have asked of me! Yet still nothing was enough for you? So who betrayed first Valentine?"_

" _Stephen Herondale." Valentine breathed, leaning closer to Amatis' face. She could see his dark eyes riddled with anger and evil. "You still betrayed me. You thought you could fool me?! I know who you're sleeping with at night. The one you hold dearly at night. The one you truly love."_

" _Valentine-"_

" _No you listen to me insufferable bastard!" Valentine shouted, hurting Amatis' ears. "I have eyes and ears everywhere Stephen and with that I'll make sure that this will get to Amatis."_

 _Valentine pushed Stephen to the ground and sank his seralph blade right on Stephen's heart. Slowly pushing it deeper and deeper. Amatis could feel her chest burning and blood oozing out._

" _Amatis." Stephen whispered as his soul faded out of his lifeless body._

Amatis jolted up from her sleep, clutching the fabric of her shirt. As she clutched her shirt, she felt something warm and wet. By the nightstand Amatis grabbed her witchlight and illuminated it over her chest. A cry of pain escaped Amatis' lips as she saw the rune that Stephen placed on her chest, wounded and bleeding. Amatis cried out again knowing full well what it meant. From her insides it felt like a chord snapped, her connection to Stephen was gone, forever.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

Amatis stood before the Herondale Mausoleum side by side with Imogen. Beside her Stephen's mother endlessly sobbed, from the start of the ceremony till the end. A lot of people came to Stephen and Marcus' memorial. A lot of shadowhunters payed their respect to the two Herondales but something surprised Amatis while the ceremony was at play with people around. All of them, every single one of them recognized her as the wife, little did they know that the real wife has passed on too along with Stephen's unborn child. At the thought of Stephen's child sent another pain stabbing into Amatis' chest. Finally tears spilled out of her eyes. Amatis' knees grew weak and she gave into the ground. Imogen joined Amatis, holding as her tightly, as if Imogen was grasping strength from Amatis.

Imogen has left and Amatis was alone, facing the mausoleum. Her thoughts recalling all the nights Stephen has spent with her from the moment they first met in the academy.

"The weather is too cold to be out Miss Graymark." Says a voice that startled Amatis from her thought.

Amatis abruptly stood and looked behind her. There in front of her Amatis saw a Silent Brother, Brother Zacharaia.

"Brother Zacharaia." Her voice croaked, obviously dry and cold.

Brother Zacharaia took something out of his robe, a paper rolled up into a gold ribbon, a scroll.

"This is Stephen Herondale's last will and testament." Says Brother Zacharaia, his voice sounding quite sorrowful.

"But I am not the wife nor the mother."

"It has been specifically addressed to you Amatis." Brother Zacharaia held out the scroll towards her. "I suggest you take it."

Amatis reluctantly took the scroll. The scroll felt alive and heavy in her hand. When she was about to ask about the scroll, Brother Zacharia has already left, leaving Amatis to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Omg... I cannot believe that it took me almost a week to write this chapter waaaaaah. School has been keeping me busy but at least here's the update. So I basically killed Stephen here and my heart broke like... It too me days to actually think of a way to kill him and I am so emotional that my fic is actually coming to a close.

So thank you for all those viewers and all. It really means so much to me that you guys actually take time to read this stupid fic. Tsym!


	11. Chapter 11

Come What May

* * *

 _25 years later…_

"That's the last box." Luke says as he dusted himself. He then looked around the small canal house, remembering how he brought Clary once here to Amatis. He remembered his occasional visits to her when she was newly married to that bastard Herondale. He remembered having this as his second home, they would have tea and scones together and talk endlessly of their passion for The Circle, their dreams and hopes. All of that died with Amatis. Luke wondered if she was happy before she died? Did she still love that Herondale till the day she died?

" _Herondale."_ Luke thought in his head as he placed a hand on the wall. The house belonged in Stephen's name and since Jace was the only Herondale left and with Amatis having no children of her own, the house rightfully belonged to him, even the Herondale Manor. A part of Luke felt that maybe Jace shouldn't have it. This was the only thing he had left from his own sister who died in a tragic death and yet it was given to a mere boy, the son of Stephen from another woman. But all that has to be accepted now, the war had ended, Valentine and his son can no longer torment their lives. Amatis is resting up there, peacefully after having a long and hard life.

"Luke a little help here." Says Jace with a grunt, breaking Luke's trail of thoughts.

Luke went over to Jace by the door to help him carry a small and heavy cabinet.

"What's all this?" Luke asked, now that he was helping Jace he understood the weight of it as they slowly made their way to the stairs.

"Clary's box of arts and craft." Says Jace with so much sarcasm.

Luke smiled at the thought. Clary was truly like Jocelyn. He remembered the time when Jocelyn moved in with him. She brought canvases after canvases, paint brush after paint brush and loads of paint stashed in a small cabinet. The thought of Jace and Clary moving in together in Idris wasn't Luke's favorite idea and so was Jocelyn's but everyone was growing older and nothing would stop these two lovebirds. Clary was like Luke's daughter, he watched her grow up and even taught her how to ride a bike.

Finally they were able to move the heavy cabinet up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms that will become Clary's studio. Jace looked around, his hand on his hips, his white shirt visible with sweat and his golden hair definitely glowing through the sun peaking inside the room. For a moment Luke can see Stephen in his aura.

"Finally."Jace said. A sly grin on his face. "Clary can do nude paintings of me now."

Luke's eyebrows shot up with disbelief. Jace turned to look at him, pretending to be shocked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Luke rolled his eyes at him. "Watch it Jace, I might just change my mind about this."

Jace strode towards Luke being cocky as ever and patted his shoulder firmly with a nervous look on his face. "Don't worry Luke I won't do anything like that."

Luke scoffed and made his way downstairs leaving a grinning Herondale to his evil schemes.

Clary made her way in Amatis' house or rather Jace's house now. She stepped in as her green eyes scanned the room. Everything was kept the same way from the last time she stayed with Amatis. The only thing missing was the smell of tea or herbs brewing. Clary made her way into the kitchen and smiled. The wall inside the kitchen was a creamy yellow with flowers painted on it. Clary took a step closer to examine the painting of the flower and recognized where she last saw this flower. It was the same flower that Jace showed her in the greenhouse back at the institute. It was the flower that only blooms to it's full at midnight. Clary touched the painting with her fingertips, tracing the way it was painted. While she was doing that, images of Amatis started flooding in her mind. She remembered the way her blue eyes glowed to life when Amatis found out that Clary snuck out of the house, she remembered how gentle yet strong Amatis was, she remembered how skillfully Amatis battled as a Nephilim and as a dark Nephilim. It ached in her heart that Amatis wasn't around anymore. It had only been two months since the war and Amatis' death. Everything was still fresh and finally things were starting to sink in.

"Hey you." Jace greets as he wrapped his arms around Clary's waist.

"Hey." Says Clary before she pressed a kiss on his lips. Oh how she loved the feeling of Jace's lips on hers. So soft yet powerful, gentle yet demanding. Their kiss turned into something deeper, growing hungrier by the second. Clary was now pressed up on the wall. Jace's body was so close that Clary could feel the heat of his body. She ran her fingers through his golden locks, slightly pulling it. Jace on the other hand dug his fingers into her waist pressing her to him closer and closer. He cupped her face with one hand as his kiss hardened.

"Jace." Clary pulled back to breathe.

"Sorry." Jace apologized breathelessly, his eyes gleaming with desire. "You've been gone for a long time."

Clary chuckled as she leaned her forehead to his. "I've only been gone for a whole day."

"A whole day is like a whole month for me." a grin tugged on his face. Clary looked at him and her heart fluttered at the handsome sight of Jace's features.

"How was the move?" Clary said, smiling at him. "Luke told me you had such wonderful ideas for the studio."

Jace's grin grew wider. "To be honest, I really did. I've always wanted to model for you."

Clary laughed into the night in Jace's arms. Enjoying each other's company in the new home that they found.

The next day Clary managed to wake up later than Jace did. She woke to the sight of an empty space beside her but smelled a fresh aroma of breakfast cooking. Clary prompted herself on her elbows and looked around the room. Everything was simple and beautiful all at the same time. Clary loved the way the sunlight spilled inside the room, it's light bouncing off the walls, perfect for painting. Clary stood from the bed and went towards the second room, the room where Amatis told her to stay, the room where she snuck off to see Jace, the room where she first spent the night with Jace, with all these memories, it all felt like it was a lifetime ago. Clary stood by the doorway, scanning the room into making it her studio. The space would be enough, all they have to do is take out the bed and cabinets. Clary opened the cabinets, the first four were empty but the fifth one she found something odd. Inside was a lone scroll. For some sort of reason Clary was not able to notice this before when she stayed here. Clary bit her lip, thinking about opening the scroll. Something tickled the back of her mind. What if this was a note? What if these were one of the notes Sebastian gave them? What if the scroll was cursed? Clary took the scroll thinking that she would never know if she found out. Clary examined the scroll. Clary noted that the edges were slowly turning brownish-yellow, which meant this scroll has been there for ages. The scroll was tied with a golden ribbon. Clary pulled the ribbon of carefully and saw the Herondale coat of arms on it. Curiosity then took over Clary, she opened the scroll. Inside an odd rune was written and that was all there was. Clary stared at the rune and noted the beautiful strokes that covered the angelic rune. Clary touched the rune with her fingertips and felt the oddest thing about it. The rune seemed to be beating, it was full of life. Clary soon felt herself being lifted off the ground as everything around her kept spinning. Clary noticed that her surroundings started to change something glowing around her, plants everywhere and two figures holding each other dearly.

The Rune.

A memory.

The rune contained an important memory.

Clary made her way towards the figure. There she saw a young version of Amatis, dressed in a beautiful white gown that made her look like a goddess, her hair carefully curled down to the way of her back, her face was happy with a smile and blue eyes gleaming. Clary was shocked at this version of Amatis but the figure holding Amatis dearly was what shocked Clary more. There she saw the exact replica of Jace, a bit shorter than him but he has the same glow of blonde hair, the same structure of face but there was something tremendously striking to Clary and it was the way his dark blue eyes glowed. It was nearly like Alec's but this seemed to be more alive. In front of Clary was Jace's father, Stephen Herondale.

"So this is Jace's father." Clary whispered to herself as the watched the two. They were looking at each other's eye deeply, obviously in love. But Clary noticed how the two of them looked. Stephen was naked from the waist up, as Clary walked over them she saw the exact same birthmark Jace has on his arm. Amatis on the other hand as Clary noticed was wearing nothing but her undergarments. Clary thought that this was one bizarre memory to keep. Clary continued watching the two of them and noticed something. They had an identical rune on their chest, it seemed alive and beating. The same feeling Clary had when she first touched the rune.

" _Clary?"_

" _Clary..."_

All of sudden Clary was sucked back into reality. She now stood before yellow walls and cabinets. Clary felt a hand run down her back.

"Clary are you okay?" Jace asked, his golden eyes full with concern. "You truly spaced out. I've been calling out to you for ages and…" Jace's eyes flickered down to the scroll Clary was holding. "What is that?"

Clary brought her hand up to touch Jace's cheek, looking at him intently before speaking. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Clary handed Jace the scroll. Jace's brows furrowed, utterly confused but took the scroll nonetheless into his hands. Jace touched the rune and saw everything. Jace saw his father and the woman he truly loved. He felt how much they loved each other by just looking at them. Jace felt the connection that Amatis and Stephen had and it transcended as the two now finally resting together.

Finally they are together in peace.

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! This fanfic has officially ended oh mah god! I can't believe it. It's actually my first time ending a long fanfic other than one shots and all. I want to thank you guys for continuously supporting all of this! Thank you so much!

Now I can officially announce that I'll be writing a Clace fic but a Medieval Era, don't worry they'll still be shadowhunters there. Althought I was wondering if it should be a One Shot or like this really long fics. But anyways stay tuned guys! TSYM!


End file.
